modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
A Sketchy Area
A Sketchy Area is the third episode from Season 10 of Modern Family, it aired on October 10, 2018. Plot Summary Phil stumbles into an exciting new career after dropping by Luke's college; while Claire deals with her dad, Jay, and the merger of Pritchett's Closets with a tech-savvy, hipper company. Meanwhile, Mitch's new high-profile case as an assistant district attorney is marred by an unflattering courtroom sketch by the resident artist.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/09/modern-family-episode-1003-sketchy-area.html Episode Description Phil tells the audience viewers that he helps Luke practice rugby every afternoon. But the other day, he noticed Real Agency's class and even took over the boring teacher. Otherwise, he was offered a job. He will now teach at Luke's college but Luke tells him that he is not interested since for the first time on his life, he does not have to share a campus with a member of this family(specifically Alex). Phil understands it, but finally , Luke allows him to stay after his coach told him he was chosen in the rugby team. At the same time, Claire and Jay begin their partnership with electronic closets. Jay , being very stubborn pressures them and forces them to stop acting like teenagers, but Claire wants to remain fun and finally crushes their models. Also, Mitch and Cam earlier rented the floor to a man who devoured all their welcome basket which they used to recyclate. This man is actually a resident artist who vows revenge of them by actually drawing an unflattering Mitchell's portrait until Cam learns that he swapped his ID with a retired judge in order to rejuvenate his skin, which convinces the artist to make a more graceful portrait of the couple. Finally, Alex's desire to pursue a singer career is nearly stopped but starts again when Jay gives her a passionate speech as Gloria learns that Joe's preschool first day was actually better than he tought. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring * Nick Schwartz as Nick * Dan Levy as Jonah * Andrew Bilgore as Glen * Ron Perkins as Judge Katz * Joe Coots as Coach Walls * Matthew Bohrer as Kevin * Greta Jung as Mia * Michael Strassner as Ike * Kalpana Pot as June * Kevin Miller as Bob * Candice Ramirez as Miss Carpenter * Dustin Moss as Bailiff Trivia * Haley, Manny and Lily don't appear in this episode, though Luke mentions Manny and Mitchell indirectly mentions Lilly. Joe only has two scenes. * This episode was broadcasted six years after Schooled and Snip * This is Joe's 50th episode. He is now in preschool. * Phil becomes a teacher in this episode. He now has four different job such as a magic shop, a real agency and a parking, though in Royal Visit it's been said that the magic show went to bankrupt. * The sketchman's name is supposed to be Jonah, but he never says or is referenced by his name during the episode. Continuity * The Judge's third appearance after "The Verdict" and "Brushes with Celebrity". * Nick's second appearance after Clash of Swords * Phil was previously on radio in his youth, this has been said in Moon Landing. * Jay previously encouraged Alex in Grill, Interrupted. * Cameron prepares Mitch's breakfast again after The Alliance which also an episode which did not feature Lilly. Cultural References *Cam quotes A Few Good Men. *Cam compares himself to Encyclopedia Brown. *The student standing on his desk reciting "Location, location, location" is a reference to "Oh captain, my captain" from Dead Poets Society Reviews *The A.V. Club gave it a "C" References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season 10